1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing assembly, and more particularly, relates to a movable housing assembly for use in a projection device.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
In various household appliance products currently available, a housing structure is usually used to accommodate and integrate various electronic components therein. For example, electromechanical apparatuses such as computers, projection devices or the like are equipped with respective housing structures with different configurations.
As shown in FIG. 1A, a housing structure commonly used in a current electromechanical apparatus is depicted. The housing structure has a plurality of openings for placing a cooling fan inside the apparatus so that heat generated by the electromechanical apparatus may be dissipated outwards therethrough (as indicated by the arrow in this figure). Additionally, to prevent foreign matters such as dust, paper scraps, defoliations, detritus or the like from entering the electromechanical apparatus and consequently causing damage to various components therein, tiny openings are designed in a honeycomb-like form to allow heat to dissipate as well as block foreign matters.
In addition, the user typically operates the projection device in dark surroundings to obtain better imaging. Accordingly, the device must be able to prevent light from leaking out of the projection device during operation. If the housing structure had a poor light sheltering function, light within the projection device would leak outwards from the housing structure, which would adversely impact the imaging effect when operating in dark surroundings. In view of this, a number of light screens are disposed on the conventional housing structure at external locations corresponding to these openings to enhance the functions of blocking foreign matter and preventing light leakage.
As shown in FIG. 1B, prior art light screens for use in a projection apparatus are depicted. The light screen has a shutter-like structure for blocking foreign matters and preventing light leakage. However, since such light screens are fixed, and therefore are unable to close, it is still possible for foreign matters to enter the housing structure via the space between the light screens and the openings. As a result, when the projection device is turned on, damage may occur in the device. Furthermore, even though some of the movable light screens that are used in the prior art for closing the openings may be turned off, no linkage mechanism is provided for closing all the screens simultaneously. Thus, the user must close all the openings of the housing structure by closing each of the whole moveable screens individually after the projection device is turned off. This above-mentioned procedure is very inconvenient and time consuming. Furthermore, if the movable light screens are designed improperly, the air flow from dissipated heat would result in a violent turbulence inside the housing structure and the movable light screens. As a result, there would be excessive noise and over time, the quality of the projection device is degraded.
In conclusion, the conventional housing structures for use in a projection device fail to provide the functions of blocking foreign matters, preventing light leakage and dissipate heat simultaneously. For example, if the number of light screens is increased or the distance between the light screens and the housing structure is shortened in an attempt to enhance the functions of blocking foreign matters and preventing light leakage, flow resistance for heat dissipation will be increased, leading to a poor heat dissipation and noise due to turbulence. Moreover, the light screen structures commonly used at present lack aesthetical designs. Therefore, efforts still have to be made in the art to provide a housing structure that can block foreign matters, prevent light leakage and dissipate heat, as well as provide an aesthetical appearance.